


Link, and the worst way to use a flute

by wasabiandi



Series: Legend of Zelda [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiment, Feminisation, Just two messy boys getting messy, Lil bit of Footjob, Lotta object insertion, M/M, There is a bit of blasphemy on Past's behalf, Was a gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: He couldn’t say no to those soft eyes, encased in tanned skin, signature with his gentle lips. Couldn’t deny the way he felt when Hyrule pressed a tad closer, but Past would at least never admit it outloud, but he knew well enough he had a soft spot for Hyrule. Not in the way he had with Worlds, and perhaps even not in the way he had once had with many maidens and bachelors, even if the snarky innocence reminded him of Marin, but Hyrule struck him in his own unique way.Hero of Legend x Hero of Hyrule,Was a live-write/gift.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest
Series: Legend of Zelda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661593
Kudos: 13





	Link, and the worst way to use a flute

**Author's Note:**

> So, I shouldn't have to preface this, but I will.
> 
> This is in no way affiliated with LinkedUniverse.  
> The names Hero of Hyrule and Hero of Legend are canonical with Nintendo, and are the same names I tag with.  
> My interpretations in this piece are very obviously _not_ of that series, and I don't want to be put into that category. 
> 
> My interpretations are my own, with the obvious exception being that these are Nintendo characters.  
> There is actually art of these two as well, so...

It wasn’t often that Past let people see him in such a state, where post-battle delirium seized his thoughts and sweat-coated, goose bumped skin felt too tight on him. He was an expert at hiding it after all - a filthy liar who would rather pass off a lethal wound as nothing more than a bruise, but despite his consistent efforts, he couldn't hide it from everyone. Worlds might have taken his excuse with suspicious ease, and Time may have just looked at him with clear disinterest, but nothing got through Hyrule. Dear, sweet Hyrule, who saw the world in Past. The same dear, sweet Hyrule that was one of the only men who could pin Past down like this.

Secluded in the small inn bedroom designed for one, just comfortably on the flat of Past’s back, sat Hyrule, his knuckle meeting tense flesh, pressing in circles and smoothing the cramps with expertise. After all, travelling alone and for so many miles always left one sore, Hyrule would always scold, especially when it put Past in a vulnerable position like this. For every deep press of his thumbs, all whilst he muttered a foreign tongue, Past would sigh, listening as the room fell into peaceful bliss. Peace that only wavered by Past and the creeping twist in his abdomen, that slithered like a warm ache, reaching lower in him. Only to be heightened by the way Hyrule wiggled and shifted up his back making it so much worse.

“You really did a number on yourself here. You really should have been more careful,” Hyrule tsked, hands pressed against the others shoulder, a loud pop audible in the silence of the room, broken by Past’s pained groan. Of course, Past knew this, he had heard it from Twilight and from Picori constantly, he knew this when stumbled into the staircase in front of everyone, he knew this when he was pushed into the single bedroom at the inn, and he was about to let Hyrule know all that before soft, trembling lips encased his earlobe, and bit. 

He didn’t have a second to think about the moan that escaped from Past’s lips, prolonged only by the little role of Hyrule’s hips against him, sultry in a way that was signature to the smaller male. Past groaned, his hand coming up to cup the others behind, “You coward, teasing me where I can’t get you-”, 

He wasn’t met with words, he was only met with a ridiculously happy laugh, as Hyrule didn't move an inch. Such a tease.

“Can I… treat you? Here? You’re injured, and all…”

It took a moment, before Past grinned. He couldn’t say no to those soft eyes, encased in tanned skin, signature with his gentle lips. Couldn’t deny the way he felt when Hyrule pressed a tad closer, but Past would at least never admit it outloud, but he knew well enough he had a soft spot for Hyrule. Not in the way he had with Worlds, and perhaps even not in the way he had once had with many maidens and bachelors, even if the snarky innocence reminded him of Marin, but Hyrule struck him in his own unique way. He wouldn't admit it, but the boys all knew it, and Hyrule exploited it one time too many. The way Past doted on him was special, and he wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone outside of the room how desperate he sounded, whispering “I guess you’re right…” into the pillow.

The exchange was speechless. Hyrule’s kisses pressed from behind his ear, to the nape of his neck, just underneath bubblegum pink locks, down his spine, to the crescent of his lower back, whilst his fingers kneaded the muscle on his descent. Past could ignore Hyrule’s taunting laugh for now, if the other ignored the moans that escaped him when the plump fat in Hyrule’s grip was gripped especially hard. “Hips up, ass up, watch your shoulder-” 

Past grunted, eyes rolled into his head, startled by the sudden, intrusive tongue swiped against his twitching hole, a high whine tumbling from parched lips. “You don’t have too-”

“Can you stop being a pain and bend?”

The unamused stare Past spared Hyrule was simply met with one of his own, one a bit too much like his, but with how eagerly those fingers trailed, thrumming with energy just under calloused fingertips, Past couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed with Hyrule for too long. 

As those gentle lips pressed around the flesh again, kissing their way down, Past had to pretend real hard that Hyrule wasn’t snickering at him. That he wasn’t making note of how his hips swayed, or how his legs spread when the lips met twitching flesh again. So when Hyrule’s tongue swiped in the same fashion he treated his princesses, he couldn’t keep the facade up for much longer; especially with the stuttered high keen that escaped him. How could he keep it up when Hyrule licked from taint to muscle, repeating until Past surrendered, and Hyrule pressed his tongue in, only to be met with a hand gripping his mousy brown locks.

Past expected the smack when he pressed his hips back sharply, but was treated to the feeling of Hyrule pressing his tongue deeper, tasting him with lewd hums. He knew Hyrule was making a fool out of him, with how blushed he was sure his body was by now, there was no way he didn’t know how into it he was when Hyrule whined against him, mouth flush against the skin. The coil of heat shooting from his stomach down his toes felt like a rush, and if he didn’t hurry up-

“Hy, I swear to the goddess-“ Past keened, his thumb brushing Hyrule’s ear whilst his entire shoulder burned from the strain, “If you don’t fuck me I’ll tear you in half”

With a wet, suckled kiss, Hyrule withdrew, smirking no doubt at the mess he had made of Past, spreading the flesh for a closer look, “Give me a second-“

“Fuck that. Come here,” Past huffed as he sat up, despite the harsh scolding gasp that escaped Hyrule at the most definitely overexerting movement. The deep purple that stretched across his chest was obvious, and the way pink hair stuck to his forehead made it obvious that perhaps his sickly sheen wasn’t just from an injury left unattended anymore, especially with a very erect dick weeping from the lack of attention brought to it. 

With awfully experienced ease, Past blindly unlaced the tunic, slipping it over Hyrule’s head with a gentle tug. His lips met the youngers, his tongue exploring as he tasted himself on the others huffed breath. Even if Past always found himself in control with Hyrule, there was something adorable and familiar with how he obediently sat himself down. “I have an idea.”

“Do it.” 

Without breaking their hasty kiss, Past reached his bruised arm down to their packs, his fingers tracing each item carefully in Hyrule’s open bag as he focused on grinding up against Hyrule’s now exposed cock, relishing in the feminine whine that was moaned into his lips. As his thumb coasted over slim wood, he pulled it out, pulling from his messy kiss with a pursed expression, that easily slipped into a sly grin. “Well, how about-”

“No!” Hyrule shrieked, smacking the cross out of his hand as if it had personally burnt him, face ablaze in the moment of silence that followed. It took a moment, but Hyrule huffed through his nose in quiet contemplation, earning a hitched brow from Past. “If you’re going to… do that…” he sighed, reaching over the bed, “I don’t know, but this might work?”

And when Hyrule pulled out the closest to phallic item he had out, said item being his wooden flute, Past couldn’t stop the devious grin. It had been an awful while since he’d experimented like that, and judging by Hyrule’s expression, it was clearly the first time, “I can work with that.”

Past hummed as he took the instrument from him, his fingers tracing along the exterior, circling the hole as Hyrule watched on. It was clearly of interest, if the small jump of his dick had anything to say, and Past couldn’t deny how excited he was. “Last call…” and when Hyrule said nothing more, he knew the kid was sold.

Hyrule was an easy person to read. His open mouth showed the slow dart of his tongue, moistening his lips in eagerness, and the flex of his fingers was easily interpreted as the bustling of energy just under his skin, and with how his heavy-lidded eyes followed the instrument closely, it was clear he was intrigued. So Past had to put on a show, he always did for his boys, and this was no different, shifting his hips lower, body opening up with his legs spread apart. With a poorly concealed, deep moan, the mouthpiece slid against the throbbing hole, reaching inside him in such a solid way. He knew Hyrule was enraptured - who wouldn’t be into seeing someone they idolised fuck themselves open on your instrument, fingers in his mouth and tongue darting over them? Past knew he would’ve paid to see someone like Ralph do this, so he had to make sure Hyrule knew there was work to be put in. 

“Want to come closer so I can open you up too? No point in you just staring.” He teased, moaning when Hyrule complied with a timid shuffle, hovering just over his chest. 

With a wet finger, he opened the smaller boy up, listening to every filthy moan that broke out of him, barely masking the slickness in the room. “Can you hear that? You’re gonna taste me every time you play from now on. You’re gonna remember this…” and with a kiss to the tip of Hyrule’s dripping length, Past made sure the boy knew his promise.

Hyrule’s legs shook with the stimulation, but Past simply chalked it up to his messy handwork, or even the bruise if he was really going to lie himself through this one too, as he tried to open Hyrule up with his fingers whilst thrusting the flute at such an odd angle. It wasn’t doing much for him the way it was, but it was clear just the sounds alone were working Hyrule up, his chest heaving with pure desire, Past’s lips around the tip of his dick, cheeks hollow with an expression fit for an expert. 

And when Hyrule began desperately whispering Past’s name, not the nickname that Warriors or Time gave him, not Worlds denominator for him but desperate whispers of “Link, Link, Link-” - Past knew he was doing something right, but something too right before he could share this experience was too much, and by the way Hyrule gasped in offense at him withdrawing, he knew it might have been the best choice.

“Go on, lay down. I want the innkeeper to hear you okay?” And Hyrule was such an obedient boy, he never disobeyed, Past smugly knew this even though the dirty look he copped made him question if it was worth the lecture he would hear later, Hyrule still obeyed. He still obeyed when Past asked him to lay back, his fingers finding the other's body, fisting the wood and pressing it against the shivering body. He knew it was worth the lecture he would receive when a loud, high cry of ecstasy was ripped out of him, pitching an octave when Past pressed closer together, locking their thighs as his free hand laced their fingers, the spare holding the flute in place. 

The first few thrusts were a miss, Past hissing when he removed his hand only to immediately overestimate, the flute pressed deeper in him than before, but when his hips met Hyrule’s an almost cry ripped from his throat. But Hyrule? Hyrule was sobbing in pleasure, holding Past’s hand as he used pure thigh strength to fuck himself back, the slippery sound accentuated by the instrument, drowned out by nothing but their voices. Especially the cry escaping Hyrule.

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Crying like that.” Past teased, feeling pleasure well up in him again, the others voice tapering off the end in response, “The poor innkeepers going to be looking for the dirty maiden who wet her sheets after this…”

He was going to ache after this, he knew it when Hyrule pressed his hips together and ground hard, creating a sickly intimate sensation in Past that was rare to feel. He didn’t even notice the pace get sloppy, nor their hands tightening around each other, but he did see the way Hyrule’s face pinched in pleasure. The way his brow was drawn up, his lips open in a perfect little o-shape, really selling this feminine act. Hyrule hadn't even noticed when Past lifted his ankle, and pressed his food against the others cock, feeling the tensing muscle before it spasmed under his toe. 

Wet, he was so wet. From sweat, cum, and spit, Past was wet, just like Hyrule. The other was clearly feeling it, if his distant expression meant everything, and Past wasn't ever one to miss out… His hand wrapped around himself, his hips still pressing against the other with the sloppiest movement he could manage, surely overstimulating himself, but brought wave upon wave of heat, until his hips arched - and he was wet again.

Coming to a halt, Past could hear the bubbled sobs escaping Hyrule, his voice hoarse from overuse. He was always like this after their sessions, affectionate but sore, and like a good mentor, Past couldn’t help but cater to him. Reaching around, Past slowly slid the flute from Hyrule, smirking at the satisfying ‘pop’ that just made itself known between Hyrule’s cries, before trying to bring it out of him. Past tossed the flute aside, he leant over and pressed a kiss to Hyrule’s forehead, his slick hand wiping hair free from his forehead, the ache in his shoulder slowly returning. “Always love doctor visits with you, Hy…”

“You’re in so much trouble when I can walk again” 

“Guess I’ll have to keep you here tonight huh.” Hyrule laughed, kissing between his brow, before he noticed brown out the corner of his eye. “I still think we should use the cross though.”


End file.
